Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by Black-Neko-Chan
Summary: It's St. Patty's Day and Kisshu has a very mischevious plan in his head involvng Ichigo, green, and a certain shirt slogan.


Yet another story by me! Jeez, obviously I've been very busy with writing this month. But I must say, I like this little oneshot the best so far.

So yes, it is a St. Patty's Day oneshot, and yes, I do realize that it already passed. Hey, can you blame me for thinking of it after it had passed? At least I got it up on here. And it only took me two days to type.

It started out as only humor, but along the way it kind of turned into romance also. Either way, it's really good in my opinion. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer of Evilness!:** No I do not own Toyko Mew Mew. I wish I did, but sadly I do not.

* * *

"Paaaiii!" Pai sighed and closed his computer. Yet again, one of his annoying companions would be coming through his doorway to bother him. For reasons he couldn't understand, someone had decided to stick Pai with possibly the two most annoying people he had ever met on the same mission. Obviously, someone had a horrible sense of humor. That or they really didn't like him.

Kisshu came through the doorway and Pai groaned inwardly. Both of the aliens he was forced to work with were extremely annoying, but at least he could deal with Taruto's stupidity. He was, after all, still a child. Kisshu had no excuse for his though.

"Pai, what's... 'Eyeeris?'" Kisshu asked, face contorted with confusion as he tried to say the word correctly. Pai sighed. Surely he couldn't be that stupid?

"An 'iris' is a ring-shaped membrane behind the cornea of an eye. Basically, it's the colored part of you eye," Pai explained.

"No no, not that one. An 'Eyeeris.' Like I-R-I-S-H," Kisshu said.

"The word is 'Irish.' A human who comes from Ireland is Irish," Pai said. Thinking that that was all Kisshu had wanted to know, he turned around to open back up his computer and continuing working on a way to defeat those blasted Mew Mews.

"Oh. What does it have to do with kissing?" For a moment, Pai had no idea what Kisshu was talking about (which happened quite often, especially when he was talking about his feeling toward the pink-haired Mew girl to himself), and then his brain kicked in and he remembered reading about some human holiday that would explain Kisshu's strange question.

"Have you been outside again?" Pai questioned. He turned to face Kisshu, who, having been caught in the act, put on his best innocent face.

"Nooo," Kisshu whined.

"I told you that you cannot just go outside whenever you like. If too many humans see us, then they'll start becoming worried and soon we'll have their military and scientists attacking us as well as the Mews. It's bad enough you were already photographed and put in one of their newspapers," Pai said, gesturing to the most recent Sunday paper beside him.

"Really? No way!" Kisshu said excitedly. He sized the paper and began leafing through it until he found the passage. Pai had read it before and knew it was nothing to be concerned about. Some farmer had gotten a fuzzy picture of Kisshu and said that he was an alien. The farmer had been right of course, but aside from their ears they really looked no different from humans, and the quality of the picture had been very poor. So now everyone thought he was crazy.

"Awww, it's not a good one," Kisshu said dejectedly as he tossed the paper aside. It fell indifferently onto the floor and papers scatted everywhere. Pai strained to not yell at the green-haired alien to leave his room immediately. He had wanted to read that paper, and now it was just a mess on his spotless floor.

Suddenly, as if he had remembered what it was he had originally came in here for (which he probably had, Pai mused), Kisshu's face and eyes brightened.

"Oh yeah! So what does being Irish have to do with kissing?" He asked.

"The humans celebrate a holiday called Saint Patrick's Day today. It's a holiday where humans get together and eat Irish food, drink Irish alcohol, and wear green."

"Why green?" Kisshu interrupted.

"Because it's Irish. Now will you be quiet so I can finish explaining?" Pai paused. Kisshu nodded and he continued.

"At some point in the history of the holiday, it has become tradition to pinch people who don't wear green, and so even though the holiday is not celebrated as widely here, humans still sell things like green shirts to other humans so they do not get pinched. One of the most famous slogans you find on these green shirts is the slogan 'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' Which must have been what you saw when you went out like you were not supposed to," Pai finished. He gave Kisshu a there-I've-done-what-I-was-supposed-to-so-leave look, but Kisshu missed it and stood in the room with a grin spreading on his face.

Pai sighed again and turned back to face his computer. Then he felt Kisshu pinching his arm. He turned around.

"Ow," He stated plainly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you aren't wearing any green," Kisshu smirked.

"You aren't either," Pai pointed out.

"Ah ah ahh! But I am!" Kisshu said. He gestured to his hair.

"So? You're hair is green, you aren't wearing it though."

"Yes I am! It's attached to my head so I'm wearing it!"

"No. It's attached, you aren't wearing it."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you aren't."

"Yes!"

"Fine, whatever," Pai sighed. His comrades were very stupid, and unfortunately very stubborn. It was better to not argue with them, especially not with Kisshu. Taruto would tire of it eventually but Kisshu would just keep on going right up until he got his way.

"Why don't you just go bother your cat Mew?" Pai said.

"Hey! Who said I was going to go bother her?" Kisshu cried, indignant.

"You have that perverted smirk on your face you only get when you're thinking of her. And you always bother her instead of trying to come up with plans to defeat her like you should," Pai said.

"I come up with plans sometimes," Kisshu murmured, his ears drooping. He left the room though, and that was all Pai cared about. Now it was time to get back to research.

For several godly minutes Pai was able to use his large brain to come up with plans on how to defeat the blasted Mew Mews. There was silence during those wonderful minutes, and the plans that he came up with-even though none of them were good enough to actually defeat the Mews-were splendid ones. For a short time Pai had even begun to hope that maybe his two loud companions had disappeared off the face of the earth, as the saying went. Then he was brought back to reality.

"Kisshuuuu! Stop pinching meeee!"

"You aren't wearing green so I'm allowed to!"

"No fair! You aren't either!"

"Uh-huh! My hair is green midget!"

"That doesn't count!"

Sighing for the fiftieth time, Pai reached into the top drawer of the desk he sat at and pulled out a small, square machine. He hated humans and their technology that was ruining the earth, but he had to admit, the one thing they had gotten right was the iPod. Smiling contentedly, he fit the small white headphones into his large ears with a little difficulty, and then let himself drift away into the world of music.

* * *

Kisshu sat at the outside of a store patiently watching the people inside of it and the green shirt. His golden eyes never moved from the shirt he desired, but continually watched the shirt like a lioness would watch a herd of gazelle, trying to sort out which ones were the weak from the strong and the one that would be the easiest to kill.

Normally, if Kisshu wanted something he would have just walked into the store, grabbed what it was that he wanted, and teleported away. But today he was not doing that. Today he felt that the best thing to do would be to watch the people inside of the shop and wait for an opportune time to snatch the shirt. Whether it was because of some sort of primitive alien instinct, or just some whim of his, Kisshu was not going to move from his perch on the roof of a nearby building until he was sure that he could teleport in, grab the shirt, and teleport out without being seen. (It was a good thing too, because only two days ago this store had been robbed, and if our dear Kish had just popped into the store and tried to grab the shirt, he would have found himself on the wrong end of a .45)

So instead Kisshu sat waiting on top of his building, watching everything that the people in the shop did. He never once took his eyes away from that shop or let his concentration waver, but he did allow himself to think about just what he was going to do when he got the shirt.

It would be something to do with Ichigo of course (although he didn't like to admit to himself that Pai had been right-he was already too smart as it was). Ichigo and kissing. Which was why he needed the shirt in the first place. It had that slogan Pai had been talking about on it. If it hadn't, then Kisshu wouldn't have cared so much because he already had green hair, so didn't need to worry about getting pinched by humans. (Not that he would. The humans would probably be too scared to go near him.)

First he supposed he would have to find the cat girl. He didn't like to say it, but Kisshu knew that she would probably be hanging out with that Aoyama boy he hated so much in the park. But no matter, he could get his koneko-chan away from the foolish tree-hugging boy easily. Maybe he could distract him with a rare bird or something.

Next he would get the girl to kiss him. How he did it didn't really matter. It would have something to do with the shirt and the slogan, but he wasn't quite sure how he would weave that in with his plan yet. Kisshu just figured that he'd wing it. That's what he did half of the time when he saw Ichigo, and everything usually worked out alright. Aside from the times where he got punched or even worse... That unpleasant memory made Kisshu shudder, and caused a phantom ache in his groin area that lasted for a few seconds and faded. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again this time.

Other than that, he really didn't know what else he would do. As he had already said, he would wing it. Kisshu knew it would probably all work out in the end, so everything was good. The only thing he really had to plan was how to get that shirt away. And even that only required good timing.

So Kisshu sat, golden eyes always concentrating on what happened in the store and every little motion the shopkeeper made. Whether it was ringing up a purchase or picking his nose when he thought no one was watching, Kisshu watched and noted it all. By the time a few hours had gone by he had watched the man enough to, for the most part, accurately predict how he would act toward a customer and the things he would do when no one was in the shop.

Kisshu also noted that the man kept fidgeting with something he kept under his desk. Once he had brought it out, and even though it was only for a split second, Kisshu had been able to see it and note that it was one of the bad things humans used to hurt each other. He didn't know what it was-_Pai probably would_, he thought-but he knew that it would be able to hurt him also, even though his alien form was considerably stronger and tougher than a humans was.

Kisshu also saw that the man had an assistant helping him today. A young teenage girl, who appeared to be about seventeen years old. Probably related to the man somehow, because he trusted the girl to watch the store when he had to do something like go to the bathroom or went out to get a cup of coffee. Kisshu knew that it was when this girl was in charge that he'd have the most luck in snatching the green shirt.

So when the man beckoned the girl over to watch the counter when he used the bathroom (he had already done so three times before in the past two hours-poor guy most likely had a bladder problem-and Kisshu had averaged that he usually took around three minutes and thirteen seconds), Kisshu made his move.

He stood up (his knees popped like pistons in protest to having been stuck in the same crouching, watching position for the past two and a half hours) and teleported quietly into the store.

The shopkeeper couldn't have picked a better time to use the bathroom. There was no one else in the store right now, and the girl had picked up a magazine and started reading about celebrities at the counter. Which meant with the girl busy, there was no one to watch Kisshu snatch the shirt and teleport away just as quietly as he had teleported into the place.

"Yes! Haha! I got the shirt!" Kisshu hooted triumphantly once he had gotten far enough away from the shop. He cackled gleefully and spun around in the air. Then, having sufficiently celebrated his victory over the shopkeeper and the teenage girl, he stopped and floated in the air. He held the shirt up and saw with some dismay that it was about two times too big for him. He snorted and put it on anyway.

It looked like he could fit about two more of himself in the shirt, but Kisshu didn't care. Big or not, he had the shirt and now he could put his plan into action. Laughing to himself, Kisshu teleported away, first to Ichigo's house to see if his little koneko could perhaps be there.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and kicked at the ground underneath her feet. She was wearing green today instead of her normal pink attire, and had even gone so far as to put green ribbons in her hair instead of the red ones.

The day had been a very good one, but she felt upset all the same. No, she wasn't upset. The day really had been a good one. Ryou had given the girls the day off, even though he though St. Patrick's Day was a stupid holiday (Ichigo thought that Keiichiro might have had something to do with that decision), and she had had a wonderful lunch with Masaya. So she wasn't upset. Just... unfulfilled maybe.

But no, that wasn't the right word either. Ichigo just couldn't seem to put a name to the feeling she was experiencing. It was the same kind of feeling that you got when the day had gone so well that you didn't want it to end. She didn't know if that was it exactly, but it seemed to be a close enough comparison.

So now that her lunch was over, and she only had a few more hours left to the day-just enough time to get home and do the homework she needed to do (not that she would), eat dinner, and go to sleep-Ichigo was on her way home. Masaya had offered to walk with her, but she had told him that she would rather go by herself. She didn't want her father to see her with a boy and freak out. _That would be the perfect ending to a good day_, she thought sarcastically.

The day really had been a good one, but the more Ichigo though of it, she thought that unfulfilled was a good word to describe the feeling she had. It had been a good day and she would be sad to see it end, but she couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Something that had become as much a part of her life as breathing was. It was important, but yet she couldn't remember what it was. _Oh well_, Ichigo thought. _It'll come to me eventually_.

So Ichigo walked on, kicking at dirt clods every now and then, sending waves of dust into the air that sometimes made her cough and dirtied her sneakers, trying to remember what it was that the day was missing. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had gained a follower.

Her mysterious follower was (of course), none other than Kisshu, dressed in the shirt he had so painstakingly wasted most of the day in getting. He didn't know that Ichigo was deep in thought, so figured that the reason she hadn't noticed he was trailing her was due to the fact that he was floating about an inch off of the ground. His reasoning? If he didn't walk, then she couldn't hear his footsteps and he could snatch her away just as easily as he had snatched the shirt with Ichigo being none the wiser. Too bad he hadn't known that he could have just walked and Ichigo wouldn't have noticed either way. It would have saved him a bit of energy.

Either way, Ichigo didn't notice that she was being followed. So when she suddenly felt arms snake their way around her waist and the sidewalk she'd been walking on disappeared along with the rest of the world, she flipped out. Ichigo twisted in her captor's strong arms and kicked, punched, and spat as viciously as a cat who knows it's going to be given a bath, but it was to no avail. She wasn't released and the most damage she did to her captor was a few scratches on his face and a bruise right beneath his right eye.

The world faded back into view and Ichigo was deposited in a heap on the ground. She jumped up, barely noticing that she was now in the same park she had walked with Masaya not too long ago. The only thought in her mind was _I'm gonna mess up whoever decided to kidnap me._

As she searched for her captor she noticed that she was no longer on the sidewalk that took her back to her house but in the park, and suddenly what had been missing today jumped at her. It had been so obvious that Ichigo couldn't believe she had forgotten about this factor in her life and wished that it had decided to stay missing. It was Kisshu.

How she could have forgotten about the annoyance that was her alien stalker when he showed up at least once a day Ichigo couldn't figure out, but she knew that it was him. No one else would have been able to make her magically appear in a completely different area than she'd been in except for one of the aliens, and Ichigo doubted that Pai or Tart would have done it.

"Alright Kisshu! I know it's you so get your butt out here! And you better have a good reason for taking me here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm coming koneko-chan. But you know, you could have been a bit nicer when I grabbed you. You scratched up my face." Kisshu appeared in front of her, pouting, and indeed he did have scratches on his face, but Ichigo barely noticed them.

As soon as she saw him she doubled over with hysterical laughter. All anger toward him was forgotten in her fit of laughter. Tears streamed down her face and her belly started to ache from all of her laughter, but she couldn't stop, it was just so damn funny!

Kisshu was dressed in a bright green shirt that read "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" and was waaay too big for him. It made him look even skinnier than he was and seemed to consume him in it's gigantic green-ness. The shirt hung so low on his body that it covered his shorts and made it look like he was wearing a very big, very green dress. For all she knew, he might not have even been wearing any shorts underneath it, and that made Ichigo laugh even harder. Now she was practically rolling on the floor, clutching at her sides and braying with laughter, and Kisshu was so confused, but that made it even funnier. A picture of Kisshu flying around in the air with only the giant green shirt/dress on saying _"My, it sure is breezy up here" _entered her head and the laughter increased again. Now she was on the ground, and grass was getting in her hair and on her clothes but she didn't care because it was just so funny!

The thought entered her head that if she didn't stop laughing soon she might actually die of laughter and that made her stop a bit, but one look at Kisshu and Ichigo was again laughing just as hard, unable to stop and now even the thought that she might die laughing didn't help to stop it, but made everything seem even funnier.

Her laughter seemed to last for hours before it finally died and she could face Kisshu again without breaking out into laughs again. She couldn't seem though to kill the sporadic giggles that continued to escape her when she looked at Kisshu in his funny green shirt.

Kisshu was still as confused as ever about why Ichigo had suddenly broken out in insane laughter, but now he was a bit amused also. His kitten had not been angry as he had thought she would be, but had started laughing, and even if Kisshu didn't know why, surely laughter had to be a good sign. Maybe the only injuries he would get through this encounter would be the ones he already wore on his face.

"Are you done now?" Kisshu questioned. Ichigo nodded, not quite trusting herself to open her mouth just yet.

"Can I ask what was so funny?"

Ichigo nodded again. "You. You look really funny." She said in a quiet voice. So she could talk again. That was good to know.

Kisshu looked down at himself and frowned. He couldn't see what would be so funny about him that would produce such a fit of laughter from the girl. Okay, so he did look a bit funny in the shirt, but surely that would have only earned him a few giggles, and not the laughing it had produced, right?

"So, why exactly am I here? Is this some sort of attempt to kidnap me or something?" Ichigo questioned, voice steady now.

"No. Pai told me it was St. Patrick's Day, and so I thought that of all the days I could get a kiss from you willingly, it would be today. After all, I am Irish," Kisshu said slyly. For a moment Ichigo didn't quite grasp why she was here, and then she did and suddenly the situation didn't seem so funny. Sure, Kisshu was still wearing his funny too-big shirt, but he had taken her so he could kiss her and do whatever else he came up with in his perverted head. And it was getting darker outside even as she thought about this and she needed to get home.

"You're not Irish Kisshu, and even if you were I wouldn't kiss you. Now I have to leave, so excuse me, but my parents are waiting," Ichigo said and turned to leave. Unfortunately for her, Kisshu was blocking her way.

"Aww, well that's too bad for your parents then because I'm not letting you leave until I get a kiss. And how do you know I'm not Irish? I could be. You know that my people came from earth, so I very easily could be from Irish decent," Kisshu said smartly.

"I don't care! I'm not kissing you!" Ichigo cried. She turned and then sped off running. She got about halfway to the park exist before Kisshu teleported up to her and grabbed her.

She tried to struggle against his grip like she had before, but Kisshu was smarter this time and clamped her arms together with one clawed hand so she could do no harm to him. Now Ichigo could only kick and twist, and that wasn't going to get her very far at all.

Kisshu leaned down and kissed Ichigo to stop her struggling. Ichigo tried to break away from his kiss but Kisshu was holding her too tightly to his body and she couldn't no matter how hard she struggled. Soon struggling against Kisshu's kiss and grip didn't seem too important then, because her feet had left the ground and now Ichigo saw with horror that Kisshu had floated the two of them up into the air.

"Put me back down now!" Ichigo shrieked when she had her lips back. Kisshu smirked.

"Well I could, but I think I want a kiss before I do," He said evilly. Ichigo glared at him.

"Never," She said fiercely.

"You sure? After all, I am the one that's keeping us up here," Kisshu smirked. His arms loosened and Ichigo felt herself falling, falling to the ground below her that she would reach with a thump and that would be her untimely end. She screamed and practically leapt into Kisshu's arms. Before her mind could register what she was doing and what it meant, she had pressed her lips against Kisshu's.

Kisshu could barely believe that Ichigo was actually doing what he'd only dreamed of having her do. His kitten was actually kissing him. Willingly, she was kissing him.

That's wrong, his mind told him. She's only doing it because she doesn't want to die. She wouldn't really kiss you.

_But I would never really let her drop. Ichigo, can't you see that? I love you. I would never harm you._

Feeling bad now about what he had forced Ichigo to do, Kisshu broke away from her soft lips and lowered the two of them to the ground. He let go of Ichigo and prepared to leave. He didn't care now about his success with the shirt and that he had actually succeeded in getting a kiss from Ichigo. She still hadn't given him one willingly, even if she had been the one to kiss him. He had forced her.

Ichigo had never felt happier to be back on land. She was about to fall to the floor and kiss it when she caught sight of Kisshu. He looked sad and disappointed. This confused Ichigo. He'd gotten what he had wanted, hadn't he? She had kissed him, just like Kisshu had wanted her to. So why would he be sad then?

Not quite knowing what she was doing but knowing enough to realize that she didn't like this sad Kisshu and wanted him gone and replaced with the old, smirking, perverted Kisshu, Ichigo slowly brought her hand to his face. She led Kisshu to look at her, and then she leaned forward and for the second time that day kissed him.

Kisshu was confused by the sudden feel of Ichigo's hand of his cheek, and by the way she led him to look at her. He was even more confused by the way she had leaned over and kissed him. He had thought with certainty that Ichigo would slap him. But she was kissing him... Why?

Feeling that he would never quite understand why Ichigo had just done what she did and that he was missing the chance of a lifetime, Kisshu tossed his questions out the window and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He wanted to put all of his feelings into this kiss, to show Ichigo his love for her in a way he never could with words. He would show her just how much he cared, just how much she meant to him.

Ichigo was just as confused as Kisshu by why she had suddenly kissed him, perhaps even more so, seeing as how she was the one to do it. Later she would think that she had felt some invisible push telling her that this was what was supposed to happen, that this was right. But for right now she was confused by the sudden warm feelings that had came up from no where, feelings that she normally associated with Masaya and never Kisshu. But yet they were here the same. And so much stronger.

A tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance brought Ichigo from her confusion, and much as Kisshu had, she tossed it out the window and decided to just flow with this kiss, and let it go wherever it would. She opened her mouth and granted Kisshu entrance, where he immediately began exploring. Then she decided to do some exploring of her own.

Kisshu was amazed. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought that he'd have a chance to do this with Ichigo. But his wildest dreams were quickly forgotten and he got permission to explore the cavernous hot depths of Ichigo's mouth.

He was as close to Ichigo as he had ever gotten. Even in battle, where one had to be close to hit your opponent, and all of the other times he'd kissed Ichigo he'd never been this close to her. He could smell her (she smelled of strawberries, just like he'd thought she would) and could taste her sweet flavor. He could feel every curve of her body against his and even feel the tiny flutter of her heart. It was delicate, and reminded him of a newly hatched butterfly. So fragile. He wanted to protect it. Wanted more than ever to protect Ichigo from everything in this world and even in his that could hurt her. He swore to himself that he would.

The kiss ended when both of them pulled away for air. Kisshu hadn't wanted to, but he thought he'd be off to a poor start of protecting Ichigo if she suffocated because he wouldn't let her breathe. So reluctantly he let her go.

Ichigo's face was cherry red-or strawberry-and she coughed nervously. Kisshu smiled. She was confused, he understood that. So he quickly kissed her forehead and teleported away.

Ichigo looked around for Kisshu once he had teleported away but didn't find him anywhere. It seemed unlikely to her that he would just leave like that, but Ichigo couldn't find where he was hiding and so thought that maybe he had. She started walking home.

As she was walking she felt the same feeling she had experienced earlier. But now the feeling wasn't one of being unfulfilled. No, she'd found out that the thing she'd been missing, miraculously enough, had been Kisshu. Somehow he had gotten rid of that unfulfillment. Now it was just the feelings of not wanting this day to ever end.

Ichigo thought about the kiss she'd just shared with Kisshu but this time her face didn't flush. The warm, nice feelings she had felt before bubbled up again, but Ichigo did nothing to push them down. She liked them.

Ichigo continued to walk home. Right before she reached her house she felt as if she was being watched and looked up to the sky. There were only twinkling stars and the bright moon, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Thank you Kisshu," Ichigo whispered. No, she wished that this day would never end.

* * *

Kisshu watched Ichigo look around for where he'd gone. It never once occurred to her to look up in the air and he laughed at how ditzy his koneko could be sometimes. When she gave up on finding him she walked quietly home, checking around once in a while to make sure that he wasn't still hanging around somewhere.

Kisshu watched as Ichigo reached her house and ate dinner with her parents-who didn't seem too angry about how late she'd been out (good thing too, because Kisshu would have had something to say if they yelled at her or grounded her), and then watched her climb up to her bedroom. She looked at some paper on her desk besides some books for a moment and then went into the bathroom and changed into her pink strawberry pajamas. She then turned the light off, went to her bed, and was asleep in less than five minutes.

Silently, Kisshu teleported into her room and removed the big green shirt he'd been wearing. He laid it down on the chair on her desk and then teleported away. He knew she's see it in the morning, and that was good because there was no way that Kisshu was going to let Ichigo forget this. Oh no.

* * *

Yay, late St. Patty's Day fic! Okay, I really don't have a lot to babble about at the end of this one, so just thanks for reading and please review! Becuase like I said, I think this is the best I've written so far and I'm very proud of it.

Oh, and in case anyone wanted to know, Pai listens to Brittany Spears and The Backstreet Boys.


End file.
